


【德哈】Cinderella

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 少爷德×男仆哈PWP
Kudos: 29





	1. 围裙/上

  
「#01.初次见面被要求换上奇怪的衣服？」  
厨房的锅里还在“滋滋”煮着土豆，白烟被轰鸣的抽油烟机吸走，空气里弥散着食物的香味，厨师却不见了。  
“唔……要焦了……”穿着白色T恤的黑发少年被压在流理台上，被迫抬起头承受压在他身前的高大男人的深吻。  
金发男人不满他的分心，惩罚性地在他的唇上咬了一口，拍了拍他的屁股：“去把菜盛出来。”  
“好。”男孩被欺负得眼角红通通的，眼睛里还蓄了一汪水，却还是乖乖地去把煮得香糯的土豆泥盛到盘子里，端去外面的餐桌上。  
太乖了，让人想要更加用力地欺负他。德拉科低低地笑了声。  
看他还在厨房里站着，哈利奇怪地问：“你不过来吃饭吗？”  
德拉科故意板着脸，“主人还没有坐下你就自己先吃饭了吗？”吓得哈利马上从椅子上站了起来，动作过大还把椅子带倒了，双手交叠在身前不安地绞着：“对、对不起……”  
“道歉有什么用？”德拉科冷哼：“这么不懂事还是辞退算了。”  
哈利的眼圈吓得更红了，鼻尖冒酸：“不、不要……求求你了……不要辞退我好不好……”  
看到他的反应，德拉科忽然想起他资料上写的经历：曾因被收养的家庭苛待而自杀。  
“那你要听话，我就不辞退你。”德拉科走过去轻轻捏着他的下巴，让他直视自己：“知道了吗？”  
“知、知道了。”哈利小心翼翼地对上他的视线。  
德拉科对着他安抚地笑了笑，牵他去自己的卧室。光鲜亮丽的衣帽间后还有一个小间，专门用来摆放他不为人知的爱好。德拉科的手指从一件件奇怪的衣服上扫过，最后挑了一条像围裙一样的裙子，背后只有几条细细的带子。  
“去换上。”  
哈利乖乖接过，站在他面前把衣服脱了个干净，然后可怜兮兮地抬头说：“我不会穿这个。”  
德拉科看着眼前的男孩全身上下一丝不挂，粉嫩的乳头，平坦的小腹，修长的双腿，就这样呈现在自己眼前。喉结滚动。  
怎么这么不知羞耻。他暗骂，下腹烧起欲火。拿过丝绸制的围裙，让哈利抬腿从这里伸进去，然后再从这边……  
哈利笨拙地把自己塞进性感的围裙里，丝绸带子凌乱地散在他身上，偏偏他又用清纯无辜的眼神看着德拉科。  
又纯又欲的妖精。  
德拉科帮他把脖子后的带子系好，又把垂着的一条绸带从哈利的双腿之间穿过，绑在了背后横着的细带上。  
哈利全身只有胸前和下体勉强有遮挡，后背缠绕着几根细带。  
德拉科在他饱满白皙的臀肉拍了拍，“去吃饭吧。”  
哈利赤着脚就要往外走，又被德拉科喊住了，“等等。”他蹲下去翻出一个鞋盒，拎出一双红色的绑带高跟鞋让哈利穿上。  
哈利歪歪扭扭地走了几步，穿过下体的红色绑带紧紧勒着柔软的花瓣和菊穴，回头委屈地说：“疼。”  
“刚刚还说会听话的。”德拉科不为所动。  
哈利丧气地垂头，继续扶着墙生涩地踩着高跟鞋往外走，两团白皙柔软的臀肉一前一后地扭动，动作间可以看到红带紧紧勒进穴口。  
到了餐桌，哈利站在桌边，看着德拉科等他先过来坐下。德拉科满意地让他也坐下一起吃饭。  
饱满的臀肉紧贴在冰凉的椅面上，像面团一样被压得变形。  
哈利的手艺很是不错，德拉科吃饱喝足就拉着哈利一起去花园里散步。  
“会、会被看到的……”哈利瑟缩了一下，扒着门框不愿松手。  
“刚刚在我面前不是很放得开吗？嗯？”  
  
「#02.一起来荡秋千吧」  
最后哈利还是被德拉科拉到花园里，今天周末所有的仆人都放假了，偌大的花园里只有他们两个人。  
哈利攥着德拉科的衣角，警惕地环顾四周，踩着红色的细高跟鞋，走得有些踉跄。  
德拉科带着他往秋千的方向走，“要休息一下吗？”哈利可怜兮兮地点头。德拉科坐在只能容纳一人宽的秋千上，冲他拍了拍自己的大腿，“坐我腿上。”  
“嗯。”哈利想要侧坐在他的大腿上，却被拉着变成背朝他。臀肉一下就坐在了一包鼓起的硬物上。  
身后传来德拉科的一声闷哼，哈利以为是自己太重了压到他了，刚刚想要起身就被德拉科更紧地搂住。他把脸埋在男孩的颈侧，手却从围裙下钻了进去，握住他的玉茎上上下下地晃动。  
小哈利从未被这样对待过，异样的感觉让哈利挣扎着想要逃离。但他越挣扎，德拉科的手就收得越紧，撸动得越快，快速摩擦带来的快感一下冲到头顶。  
哈利的尾椎一麻，射出一股白液。  
他红着脸瘫倒在德拉科的怀里，难以想象地看着自己还在滴着白液的小肉棒，“我、我好脏……呜……”他竟然在德拉科的面前尿了出来。  
德拉科哭笑不得，知道他大概在性爱上还一窍不通，安抚地亲了亲他的侧脸：“这不是脏东西，是很快乐的时候才会射出了的东西。我让你快乐了对吗？”  
“嗯……”哈利细弱蚊鸣地承认了，扭头用起雾的碧绿眸子看他：“那德拉科也会射出这种东西吗？”  
“会的，前提是要感觉快乐。”德拉科低声哄骗他，“哈利愿意让我快乐吗？”  
“愿意的！”  
“那我怎么说哈利就要怎么做，知道吗？”德拉科揉掐着他的臀肉，“帮我把肉棒拿出来。”  
哈利半扭着腰，认真地去解德拉科的皮带，扣子，拉链，露出已经被支起来的黑色内裤。“把它拿出来。”德拉科咬着他的耳垂，湿热的气都喷在上面。  
哈利听话地拉下他的内裤，让紫红的炽热肉棒弹了出来，然后学着德拉科刚才的样子握住它。白皙的手和深色的肉棒形成强烈的对比，没有一点粗糙的掌心紧紧贴着勃起的欲根。  
“动一下。”德拉科的声音已经变得低哑。  
哈利柔软的双手努力包裹着肉棒，乖乖地一上一下地套弄。德拉科舒服地发出闷哼。哈利一开始还觉得新奇，可渐渐地他手都酸了，好像还是没有让德拉科感到快乐。  
哈利有点沮丧：“我没有让你感到快乐吗？为什么你还没有射？”  
“有个可以让我更快乐的方法，哈利愿意试试吗？”德拉科又开始低声慢语地哄骗他。  
“当然愿意！”小白兔乖乖踩进大灰狼的陷阱。  
“那哈利先转过去，不管发生什么都不可以跑哦。”  
哈利听话地转回去，把暴露一大片白皙肌肤的后背留给他。德拉科的指尖从凸起的蝴蝶骨扫过，顺着脊椎一路向下，感觉到划过尾椎时男孩微微的战栗。大拇指压在菊穴的褶皱上打转，没两下就被吸了进去。德拉科换成中指再次插了进去，指尖推开层层叠叠的软肉一路进入到深处。  
吓得哈利小小地叫了一声，他不敢太大声，怕传到花园外。看他一副乖巧任人索取的模样，德拉科不客气地又加了一根手指，被菊穴紧紧绞着。他故意曲着手指一下又一下地抽插，让凸起的指骨擦过敏感的点。果然没几下哈利就呜咽着射了出来，后穴也湿淋淋地滴着水。  
“该换我快乐了。”德拉科扶着肉棒在他饱满的臀肉间蹭动，沾了许多爱液勉强当润滑剂。但头部才勉强进入就被卡住了，过大的尺寸让哈利下意识地收紧后穴。  
但进入的前端被穴里的软肉毫无死角地紧紧吮吸着，随着哈利的呼吸松开点，随即又整个含住。强烈的快感让德拉科只想更深地进入他。  
他掐着哈利的腰，不容反抗地往自己的性器上压，穴口被缓缓撑开——他终于全部进入湿软的巢穴。  
“啊……疼……”哈利双手攥着秋千的绳索，后穴被迫将男人巨大的性器全部吞下去，疼得满脸都是泪水，但热硬的性器擦过敏感点时似乎又很舒服。  
德拉科也不好受，收缩的肠肉紧紧绞着他的性器，爽得他差点直接射出来了。等两个人都差不多适应了，德拉科就扶起哈利的腰，让肉棒滑出一段，甬道里紧紧吸着肉棒的嫩肉都翻出一点，然后松手，看着他自己坐下去。交合处传来极轻的水声。  
这样缓慢的动作对哈利来说简直就是酷刑，他下意识地夹紧甬道，希望德拉科的动作可以快点。  
他的动作无疑激起了德拉科的征服欲，白皙饱满的臀肉被掐住狠狠挨了一巴掌，男人的喘息喷在他的耳侧：“你就这么想要？嗯？”粗大滚烫的性器猛地顶了进去，把哈利的呻吟撞得不成调。  
哈利被顶撞得上上下下地起伏，秋千的绳索也随着他的动作晃动。德拉科干脆松开抵住地面的脚，让秋千随着抽插的频率晃动。“啊——！”哈利吓得发出短促的低叫，秋千抛出去的瞬间害怕得紧紧咬着肉棒，但尽管如此还是滑出一截。秋千下坠时又借着冲劲重重插了回去。  
一荡一荡的秋千让哈利又害怕又舒服，攥着绳索的掌心都磨破了也不知道。  
德拉科的肉棒重重插进菊穴时好几次都撞在敏感的凸起点上，激得哈利像浑身过了电一般酥麻，到达高潮的瞬间剧烈痉挛的甬道缠绞得德拉科也射了出来。  
浊液和爱液混在一起从交合处嘀嗒嘀嗒地流下，淌过大腿根部和小腿肚，弄脏绑带的红色细高跟鞋。


	2. 围裙/下

「#03.Mirror」

德拉科把他抱到了浴室清洗，却不肯解下围裙。头顶的花洒很快就把两个人的衣物都打湿了，湿淋淋地黏在身上。半长的围裙沾水后紧贴着皮肤，连他呼吸的弧度都微微变得更加明显，双腿间的小哈利的形状也被勾勒了出来。  
他被压在洗手池上，被热气氲成雾面的镜子勉强映出两个人形。德拉科一只手拿起毛巾把镜面上的水雾拭去，露出两个人的脸，另一只手伸到下半身，隔着湿掉的围巾将小哈利整个握住。  
哈利的呼吸一顿，微微睁大的瞳孔也被镜子忠实地反映出来。德拉科满意地笑了笑，低头凑到他的颈边，暧昧地流连忘返，蜻蜓点水般一下又一下轻啄着少年柔软的皮肤。  
镜子没有看见的下半身，缓慢滑动的动作让哈利的性器挺立起来，丝滑的围裙被顶出明显的弧度。  
哈利的呼吸变得急促，脸颊飞上红晕。镜子里的他眼尾都带了点红，下半身的弱点被拿捏住，还在不停地被挑逗，渐渐地软了腿，眼底带了点水润的光泽。  
德拉科撸动的动作不见加快，依旧是不紧不慢地，还时不时地照顾下方的两个囊袋，轻轻一揉就能让哈利险些呻吟出声，及时咬住下唇才止了声。  
镜子里的人眉眼和双颊都是红的，眼里浮上水雾，紧紧咬着下唇。这副模样简直就是在欲拒还迎。  
德拉科发觉他对着镜子似乎更加敏感些。相对粗糙的食指指腹不时擦过敏感的铃口，偶尔还会轻轻一捏。激得哈利一声呜咽溢到了嘴边。  
“啊……！”  
德拉科亲密地凑到他的耳边，从镜子里观察他的神情，咬着耳朵含糊不清地说：“叫出来。”  
手下的动作骤然加快，掌心紧贴着发硬的性器，摩擦的快感让他像一艘在海上飘摇的小船，“哈啊……啊……慢一点……”  
德拉科丝毫不理会他的请求，左手一上一下地撸动哈利的性器，速度还有加快的趋势。哈利的呼吸越来越粗重，甚至需要张开嘴巴来吸入更多新鲜的空气。  
“嗯哼……”就在他渐渐攀上快感的高峰之时，德拉科却忽然停了动作。哈利奇怪地睁开眼，在镜子里向他传达自己的疑惑与不满，“帮……帮我……快到了呜……”  
“在我允许之前，不准高潮。听到了吗？”德拉科残忍地下达了命令。  
哈利无力地呜咽了一声，渴望爱抚能够继续。  
德拉科把正面半身镜都拭干净了，拍了拍哈利的屁股让他趴跪在洗手台上。他把脸贴在冰凉的镜面上，体内的燥热勉强得到了缓解。  
身后是男人慢里斯条解皮带的声音，很快，可以纾解他的欲望的、那根炽热的肉棒就会插进他的后穴，狠狠地贯穿他……  
如他所愿，热铁般硬热的性器头部抵在了柔软的穴口。他的下巴被掰了起来，男人紧紧地掐着，让他看向镜子里的自己。  
“好好看清楚，你是怎么被我操的。”  
话音刚落，粗长的性器就长驱直入，早就分泌湿液的后穴一点点将炽热的肉棒吞了进去。哈利被顶得向前倒去，更加清晰地看见自己满脸通红正在被操的模样。  
视线向下游走，右边的乳尖被男人掐住揉捻，另一边也慢慢发硬，紧贴着的围裙凸出一个小点。下半身的小帐篷高高支着，岔开的双腿之间有湿漉漉的透明液体流下。  
围裙的下摆随着德拉科挺动腰身的动作一前一后地晃着，可以想象交合处是怎样糜烂的风光。  
粗长的性器一次又一次地捣进湿软的后穴，透明的湿液在性器拔出时被挤压得发出微微“噗呲”的水声。  
“啊……哈啊……”后穴被整个撑开的快感与害怕被撕裂的恐惧感混合在一起，让哈利无法停下发出呻吟。  
德拉科钳制住他的下巴，无法闭上的嘴角有透明的口水流了下来。他把食指和中指插进哈利的口中。  
终于被松开，想要阻止透明水迹不断蔓延的哈利闭上嘴下意识咽了口口水。口腔两侧的软肉像蚌肉一样把他的手指含住，轻轻一吸，酥酥麻麻像过电一样的感觉从指尖传来。让人不禁想到如果把手指换成性器该有多爽。  
德拉科继续将热铁用力撞进湿软的甬道，感受着哈利随着呼吸一下又一下收紧的肠壁，快速操干之下拔出时都会带出猩红的肠肉。  
哈利只觉得像是德拉科的性器拔出时他的灵魂也要被一起拉走，离开身体，随即狠狠插进的动作又将灵魂撞回原位。  
在后穴接受暴风骤雨般猛烈地撞击时，德拉科插进他口中的手指也没有停止兴风作浪。夹着他粉红的小舌，让他的口腔无法闭合。镜子里的少年被夹住舌尖，透明的黏液从嘴角划到锁骨，然后慢慢隐入围裙的领口。  
糜烂无比。  
玩了一会儿他的小舌，直到哈利舌根发麻地呜咽着才放过他。随后模拟后穴交合的样子，两根手指开始快速地抽插。有时会插得过深，压在了他的舌头后端，整个口腔都酸酸麻麻的。德拉科恶劣地把抽插他口腔的频率和后穴操干的频率保持一致。  
哈利没多久就酸软着身体撑在镜子上，含着德拉科的手指含糊不清地说道：“我……我要射了……哈啊……”  
“这么快就受不了了？嗯？”德拉科把插在他口中的手指拿了出来，将围裙的下摆掀起，露出哈利挺立的性器和交合的后穴。  
大概是没有预料到他突如其来的动作，哈利看见镜子里自己满身绯红的模样，还有淫靡的下半身，视觉和感觉上的双重刺激让他身体一僵，后穴不自觉地收紧。  
德拉科拔出性器的动作被卡住了，哈利实在是咬得太紧了。  
“我射了你才能射，知道吗？”  
哈利胡乱地点头，临近高潮的身体更加敏感，后穴里炽热的性器微微抽动的动作都会引得他尾椎像过了电一样酥麻。  
“放松点，我插不进去了。”  
哈利努力听话地放松后穴，接纳粗长的性器。感受到粗长的炽热一下又一下擦过那个敏感点，他又不自觉得夹紧后穴。  
德拉科挺动腰身的频率加快了，快速抽插的动作让穴口不断有湿液被溅飞。  
“啊……啊……要到了……”  
随着德拉科最后一次重重地撞击，一股浊液射进湿热的甬道。哈利也终于在高潮中颤抖着身体射了出来。小哈利被德拉科握住，尽数射在了镜面上。  
看着白色的浊液从镜子上滑落，留下一道道糜乱的白痕，这让哈利的羞耻心大作，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，后穴也不可避免地夹紧。  
“原来这么喜欢看自己被操的样子。”德拉科依旧把性器埋在他的体内，低头咬着他的耳朵说道。镜子里的少年穿着紧紧贴在身上的围裙，下摆还被掀起，露出释放后如软下去的性器，白痕交错之下隐约可以看见后穴被巨物撑开了。  
满脸通红，眼角还带着暧昧的红与泪痕，一副被狠狠疼爱过的神情。

德拉科还没有放过他，就着性器深埋在他体内的姿势，双手握住他的大腿将他抱出浴室。卧室的床前正对着一面等身镜，微微倾斜的弧度让两个人交合的下半身完全显露出来。  
刚刚经历过一番激烈交战的后穴正缓缓淌着白浊与透明爱液，无处可藏。  
哈利想要别开头，不愿看见这样糜乱的自己，但视线就像是被定住一样，他总是忍不住看向镜子里的自己。  
脸上的表情克制又充满情欲，白皙的脖颈上满是暧昧的红印，分不清是什么液体顺着他腿部的曲线往下滑，弄脏缠绕在脚踝上的绑带红色高跟鞋。  
有种颓废的美感。  
紧咬着的下唇让人有想要撬开的冲动。  
德拉科确实也这么做了。他侧过头寻找两瓣柔软的唇，用舌尖撬开蚌壳那般撬开他紧咬着的牙关，然后像个贪心的渔民一样搜刮着每一寸柔软的蚌肉。这里面藏着一条湿软的小舌，想要抗拒他的亲吻，傻傻地用自己的舌尖去推开他的，却被勾住交缠了起来。  
“唔……”亲吻时下意识屏住呼吸导致呼吸不畅的哈利发出抗拒的声音。  
他红涨的面容取悦了德拉科，男人低低的笑声通过胸腔的震动传给了他。“怎么这么傻？嗯？没有接过吻？”  
他的质疑让哈利觉得自己被轻看了，不知从哪冒出来的勇气，他竟然扭着腰转身抱住德拉科的后颈，胡乱地用唇瓣撞了上去。  
少年纤长的睫毛微微颤动，暴露了他此刻的忐忑。嘴下却还是没有任何章法地吮吸德拉科的下唇，时不时轻轻地啃咬一下。  
像根羽毛搔到了他的心上。  
他怎么这么可爱。德拉科想。  
“是你自己主动的。”男人喑哑的嗓音让哈利警觉地觉得不妙。  
德拉科抱着他坐在了床上，性器因为这个动作更加深入。哈利刚想要逃离，就被按着后脑勺承受德拉科的吻。  
舌尖一寸寸地扫过他的口腔内壁，勾着他的小舌交缠。  
欲望的火焰又被一寸寸地点燃，这次哈利弄脏了卧室的等身镜。


End file.
